


Anchor Lake High

by WKitsune_9240



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKitsune_9240/pseuds/WKitsune_9240





	1. Something Stevens

“Oliver, I said no.” Jude said simply, pulling himself from the tight grip that his ex-whatever had on his waist.

 

“Yes, Jude. I gave you the whole summer. That’s all you get, baby.” Oliver said, turning Jude around. Placing a sloppy, open mouth kiss to his lips.

 

Jude pushed him away abruptly, startling an approaching Taylor. “What’s going on here?”

 

“Our friend here,” Oliver said, gesturing to Jude, “Thinks he can do better that me!” He said it as if it was an impossible thought. Taylor let out a snort sort of sound, and Oliver continued, “I know, he’s funny isn't he?” Once again trying to put his arms around Jude's waist.

 

“What’s funny is that you thought you had a chance with him.” She said pulling Jude, by the hand, from his grip. As they walked away Taylor lowered her voice, so that only Jude could here, “I’m surprised you two lasted last year.”

 

“It wasn't my doing!” He said in defense. “Callie invited him over after hearing that their was only one other guy out at this school.” It really sucked being whatever Jude was -since he didn't like to label himself- in a school where it took two years after everyone saw him kiss James Chapman in seventh grade before everyone stopped whispering and pointing, and calling him a “Fag” at any chance they got. 

 

James got off easy, he and his family just packed up and left the weekend after, not telling anyone. Or even saying goodbye to Jude.

 

But anyway, over the last two years Jude only got harassed on occasion; when Mao Chan -the only asian at Anchor Lake- was home sick, or when there hadn't been any relationship drama over the weekend, -which was rare, the town of Anchor, South Carolina had more relationship problems than Bluebell, Alabama. 

 

Anyway this was Jude's senior year, and he was determined to… well he isn't really determined to do anything. Honestly he hopes that this year will be uneventful, and he can just blow through this year and be off to college next year, but…

 

“Jude?” Taylor asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How is it that you somehow got Oliver here before first period on the first day of school? Is he in love with you, or are you just amazing in bed.”

 

Jude let out a strange laugh, “Taylor, like I would let myself be deflowered by a douche like Oliver King. It’s reputation, everyone knows that the king boys are playboys, if word gets out that shy, innocent little Jude Adams-Fosters had the balls to end it with him people will thank one of two things; he is horrible in bed, or that he is not who he let’s people think he is.”

 

“Jude, if you are anything it is not innocent.” She said, placing her head on his shoulder, as the first bell of the first day of their senior year rang.

 

“Come on, let’s get to advisory.” 

 

Advisory was meant to be sorted alphabetically by last name of the student, in freshman year; so although Jude’s last name was now Adams-Fosters, he was sorted with some “J”’s because he wasn't officially adopted until sophomore year, and his birth name was Jacobs, so instead of being in advisory with kids with names like Campbell Anderson, he was in it with his best friends, Taylor Jackson and Daria James.

 

The three teen’s sat in a circle of desk, talking casually; about their favorite books -and Jude and Daria argued over whether “The Selection” series was better than “The Lunar Chronicles”- before Taylor, who hated book’s pulled them into an old argument of whether “True Blood” was better than “The Vampire Diaries.” At Least she had watched a few episodes of each.

 

Daria changed the subject to boys when she mentioned how Oliver kinda looked like a younger, Bill.

 

“I can’t believe you two didn’t work out.” She said when Taylor told her.

 

“You only say that because you think all gay guy like each other.” Jude said.

 

“No!” She said a little too loudly, causing the teacher, Mrs. Camren, to clear her through and read the next few lines of the first day agenda, letting her voice die out after talking about the mandatory Spanish club meeting next Tuesday.

 

After the whispering of student’s started up again Daria continued, “He’s hot!”

 

“Daria, you thought that Steve Ames was hot last year.” Taylor said. “And then after you had sex, you thought that he was a five. You just think he’s hot because you’re sex deprived.”

 

“True. But still, he’s the only other gay guy at this school.”

 

Jude knew that, “That’s not true.”

 

“Yes it is!” She said.

 

“Daria, the school has a large underground. There are several gay guy’s at this school.” The school’s underground was big, almost huge. It was kept, well, underground. You only knew about it if a friend knows, or you are part of it.

 

“Then why not date them?”

 

“Because, their not out. But if you want I can probably find you a fix for you problem.” Jude joked. Causing Taylor to look at him sideways.

 

See, well, Taylor was part of this underground. And Jude knew that she had always had a crush on Daria, he loved somehow getting her to talk about her sex life around Taylor. He really was a dick.

 

Soon after the bell of go to the real first period rung. Jude knew that he would see Daria in his third period Child Development, but he wouldn’t see Taylor until lunch. And then they shared fifth, sixth, and seventh.

 

Jude’s first period was with his favorite English teacher, Mrs. Gidris, for Creative Writing; all she did was go over the syllables and assign the first quarter project, I mean seriously. She was giving the first project on the first day. Which was to; Pair with a student from a class period that was not your own, and each write five, short stories, from five different points of view showing how one’s opinion of a utopian society may be another's opinion of a dystopia. Each story must be five pages, or three thousand words long.

 

Second period was predictable, Coach Gainey -Jude’s personal finance teacher- gave out a take home/get signed syllabus and a semester pre-test.

 

In third period Jude sat beside Daria as Mrs. Wilson reviewed the syllabus in her monotone voice, that could -ironically, seeing at it was child development- put a baby to sleep. All Daria could talk about was a new guy that she had a crush on, his name was something Stevens, he was in their grade, and all she knew was that he was like walking sexiness.

 

In fourth period Jude took another pre-test for science, with Mrs. Gardner.

 

Lunch, finally came, and honestly Jude was starving, but he hated the school’s lunches, so he goes to the library like he has done every day for the last five years, after making sure that his school ID would allow him to checkout books; he made his way to the small reading area where Daria and Taylor awaiting him.

 

“Hi bitches!” He said as he approached, “Bad?” He said seeing the looks on their faces.

 

“Cringe worthy.” Answered Daria.

 

“Uhh…”

 

They when't into deep conversation about books, TV, movies, est. And had a good conversation about weather 5SOS was a rock band, boy band, or just a band, until they heard the loud bang of the library's main entrance.

 

They looked through the decorative, halfass filled bookshelf's, used mostly to let Mrs. Alverez see in, to make sure couples aren't making out and stuff.

Standing at the counter stood a back, well a person, but with their back facing them. 

 

“He’s hot.” Said Daria.

 

“All you see is back.” Taylor said, setting up Daria’s perfect opportunity to say…

 

“Yes, but it’s a hot back.”

 

“Alright Bonnie.” Jude said, he really didn’t like that line on the show, he sure of hell didn’t like it coming from a sex deprived Daria, he could hear the awkward lust lining her voice.

 

“That’s him. The hot Stevens guy.” 

“How do you know?” Jude asked.

 

“Do you think anyone from here would wear a shirt that atrocious?”

 

“It’s not a bad shirt.” His shirt was a long sleeved yellow flannel, honestly… he looked like he could be hot. He had sandy blonde hair, and broad shoulders.

 

“Only if he would turn around.” Daria said in a low voice, mostly to herself. They stared at him for a few minutes before Mrs. Alvarez returned with a book, scanning it before giving it to him. He left, not looking their way the whole time.

 

“Jude you have to go get his first name!” 

 

“How?”

 

“Go ask Alvarez!” She said, like it was that easy.

 

“Why don’t you?”

 

“The bitch hates me!” 

 

“Maybe if you hadn't humiliated Lauren…”

 

“How was I supposed to know that she wasn’t a eighth grader, he has a flatter chest than Oliver?” Taylor laughed when taylor said this, he was thin. Like thinner than jude was before he started working out, like awkward twink thin, not sexy twink thin like Jude is now.

 

Taylor gave him a pleading stare from behind Daria. And he knew that he had to do it.

 

“Uhhh…” He said.

 

“Thank you!”

 

He cautiously approached the desk. “Hi Jude.” She said, looking up from her book.

 

“Paula! It’s been a while.” 

 

She smiled, a genuine smile, before saying “Whach ya need?”

 

“That guy that was just in here. I need his name.”

 

“Connor, Connor Stevens. Why? You think he’s cute?” She said.

 

“I didn't even see his face. Daria.” She rolled her eyes at that name, and gave a little, snorting laugh. “What?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing, let her go for it.”

 

“Thank you.” He said hesitantly, before leaving.

“Didn’t get it.” He said as he returned.

 

She didn’t insist. She knew that Paula hated her.

 

The bell rung, and as he stood up he said, “Connor Stevens.” He smiled when Daria hit his arm, “You’re welcome.”

 

Fifth period, he and Taylor had gym, well Gym II. They walked arm-in-arm to the old gym. Signing the Couches sign-in sheet, scanning the list he finds Oliver, and Daria’s crush, Connor.

 

He looks around trying to find the guy, and when he does… I mean woha! Suddenly he saw what Daria was talking about. He was hot, and talking to a girl, a girl Jude knew instantly by her hair.

 

Taylor had slipped away. And was probably intimidating the boy. Jude thought it best to go save him.

 

He walked and an twined his arm with hers, smiling politely at the guy, “Is out Taylor, here, bothering you?”

 

He looked at Jude, with wonderful, bright hazel eyes, “No, not at all.” His voice was, well for lack of better words, beautiful.

 

“I was just telling Mr. Stevens here of our wonderful town.”

 

Jude let out a small noise, earning a strange look from both Connor and Taylor, “Oh, you’re serious. You mean you found something wonderful about this hellhole?” 

 

Connor answered, although it was pretty clear the question was aimed at Taylor, “I think I have.” This time he earned the strange look.

 

And of course it was about time for some crazy. Oliver came over, wrapping his arms around Jude. “Hey, baby. Making friends?”

 

“Oliver can you just not?” Not even attempting to move.

 

“What do you mean?” Honestly Jude had had about enough.

 

Keeping a smile on his face, Jude replied. “If you don’t step away now I will tell everyone.”

 

“Tell everyone what.” He said, still pretending to be clueless.

 

“Oliver, get off me now or I will tell everyone that I ended it. If you leave now, as long as you don't say you ended it I will let everyone think that we just drifted apart over the summer.”

 

Oliver froze, Jude honestly didn’t care that a sadness and rage was all that he could see in his eyes.

 

Oliver mumbled a sorry before scuttering away. Taylor’s eyes were wide with mock shock, but she was smiling. And Connor looked like he could laugh at any moment. The Coach came in from his office, and everyone began to take a seat.

 

“Well, we should get going.” Jude said, gesturing to the bleachers.

 

Connor looked him up and down, smiling, “Yeah, see you around.” He said, walking to his seat.

 

“I think we can get them together.” Taylor said.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

The class went as expected when you have an elderly man as your PE teacher, we just sat. And talked.

 

Sixth Period went by fast, seeing as how math with Mrs. Lewis was Jude’s favorite class. And he could look forward to Coach Garners, seventh period History.

 

When seventh period rolled around Jude couldn't wait, Daria and Taylor both loved history, although it was meh to Jude.

 

The loud bang of the class door startled almost no one, so it was easy to tell that Connor was in this class, because everyone knows that Garner always slams the door. He tugged Taylor's hand, and told her.

 

The class was still wild, and everyone took minutes to seat. And after everyone was seated Garner said one word, “Up.” And everyone stood.

 

“Partner up everyone, boy/boy and girl/girl.” Taylor rolled her eyes and went to Daria with sorry written in her eyes. He was waiting for the crowed to settle to find a partner. But before the third group sat a warm hand wrapped around his wrist, he was expecting it to be Oliver, and he was ready to slap a bitch. 

 

But it wasn’t him, it was Connor. He looked kind of shy when he asked, “Do you have a partner?”

 

“No. I’m stereotypical. I don’t have any platonic guy friends, only Taylor and Daria.” He said gesturing to where the two sit.

 

“So wanna be mine?”

 

Jude subconsciously nodded, while saying, “Yeah.” They sat in the back, a table over from the girls.

 

Connor seemed nice, nicer than anyone other than Taylor and Daria had been to him today. So the talked until Garner assigned a assignment: Fill in the passed out forms on yourself and your partner.

 

So Jude learned things like; “How old are you?” and “What’s your favorite color?” about Connor before the bell rung. And they had several questions left.

 

“It’s due tomorrow!” Shouted Coach.

 

“Can I come over and we can finish?” Connor asked, flipping through the large packet.

 

“Sure.” Jude pulled out his phone and gave it to Connor. “Here put your number in, I’ll text you the address.”

 

Connor put his number in, and sent himself a text.

 

Jude gave Connor a smile and left to go to Taylor and Daria who were waiting by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shit.” Jude said, abruptly; startling the whole room. He looked across the faces of his family -including Daria and Taylor, who were like sisters- a mixture of expressions stared at him. Mariana looked surprised, while Taylor and Daria were holding back laughs. But Moms’ expressions were priceless. A mixture of shock and something that made it look like they were struggling for words.

“Is something wrong?” Asked Stef, earning her a look from Mama, who would probably rather lecture Jude on the appropriate times for words like the one he just shouted; which in her mind would be never.

“Nothing, nothing.” He assured, pulling out his phone. “Just forgot to text someone.” He pulls up his contacts and rolls through to the S’s. He looks up with a question, “Should I text or call?” He asks Taylor and Daria, who knew about the situation with the assignment.

Lena answered, “If you forgot to text you call.” Earning a look from the whole table she continues, “I deal with a lot of parents, who think that texting me is best for communication.”

“Oliver wouldn’t mind getting a text.” Mariana said. “He told me that he prefers texting to calling.”

“He’s not texting Oliver, that's over.” Daria says, paying attention only to the phone in my hand. “Jude, you are going to have to give me that number.”

“Who is it?” Asked Lena, taking a bite of her lasagna.

“New kid.” I say, putting the phone to my ear.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the phone was slightly hoarse.

“Hi, sorry that I didn’t text. Lost track of time.” I lie, but not really. “It’s Jude the guy fromー” 

“Oh hi Jude.” His voice was instantly different, warm. “It’s alright, um. Is it too late to do it now?” I think for a moment, listening to the silent line. I can’t even hear him breath. 

“Um, that depends. Could you come over? I hate to ask but ー” I’m cut off, by a sudden  _ ‘Sure!’ _

“I’ll text you the address.” I look up, and see Daria not a foot away from me, she looks happier than ever.

“Ok, I’ll see you soon.” His voice is a little louder, like the phone is being pressed close to his mouth. 

“Kay.” I say, and end the call. I text him my address. 

“So when is he going to be here?” Daria says, as I put my phone down. 

“I don’t know, he said soon.”

“Soon? Soon!” She jumps up, “I have to go get ready!” She runs off, up the stairs; Taylor on her heels.

I finish eating and am helping moms clean the kitchen when the doorbell rings. “Coming!” I yell, and take a dish towel to dry my hands. I rub my hands dry on my way to the door. The door puts up a little resistance when I pull, due to the house old age, and I lose my balance when I finally yank it open.

Before I fully trip and fall to the floor a pair of hands are wrapped around my arms, and I’m stable once again. “Thanks,” I say out of instinct. And a warm laugh is what I get in return.

“It's not like could let you fall.” I look up at him, as he stands an inch taller than me, I can feel the blush in my cheeks. I look down at his hands, still wrapped around my thin arms. He lets go, and mumbles “Sorry.”

He almost falls on me as he’s pushed farther into the room, a greyish colored beast panting around his legs. Ready to jump at my command. I make a noise to get the dog's attention and her big brown eyes meet mine. “Home.” I whisper, and she starts to walk into the living room, and up the stairs.

“Home?” Connor asks, a confused smile on his face.

“My room,” I say, turning back to the room, and start to walk. Connor follows, close behind like Blue use to when she was just a puppy. I walk into the kitchen and throw the towel in my hand at Mariana, who’s on her phone. It hits her hand and out of surprise she drops her phone. I can hear an attempt to cover up a laugh.

“Mari, are you going?” I ask, making my way to the fridge.

“Yeah,” She stands, graceful as always, and bends to pick up her phone. I expect Connor’s eyes to follow her, seeing as she -as Taylor says- developed well, in the feminine region. They don’t. When I turn to him, he looks at me. Something weird in his eyes. I shrug it off.

I reach for a Dr. Pepper on the bottom shelf, “Thirsty?” I ask, over my shoulder. 

“Sure.” He sounds lost for words. 

“Anything in particular? We have, um, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Coke, Pepsi, water, tea.”

“Water please.” He says shortly. I grab a bottle of water and hand it to him. “Thanks.” I see his Adam's apple when he swallows air. He looks troubled, “Should we get started?”

“Sure.” I step past him, and walk to the stairs. I stop short when I see Daria at the head of the stairs, Taylors still on her heels. “Daria, whatcha wearin'?” I call to her. She wears a tight red shirt, and black pants. She’s wearing something that probably belonged to Callie years ago, something that was tight on Callie when she was as thin as me.

“Nothing.” She drags out the word.

**I shake my head, I’ve only ever seen her dress like this maybe four times. Each time she ended the night in someone else's bed. And tonight, seeing as she’s staying here tonight, I really hope tonight doesn’t go like the others. **


	3. Cleavage

When they Conner stops, which is very evident due to the silence of the creaking floorboards, Jude smile to himself. It’s a very well known fact that Daria could make any man do as she wished. She was just that beautiful, and she knew it, and she flaunts it.

 

Jude smiles until he hears Daria clear her throat, and then he realises, Connor hadn't even looked up the stairs to now. And when he did, he was expected to stare, he doesn't. He gives a curt nod to Daria and Taylor respectively. He turns back to Jude. A gentle smile on his lips.

 

They go up the stairs, and all the way up Connor may of may not have been looking at Jude’s… behind. Well he was, and to anyone who even glares in his direction it was obvious. So it was obvious to Taylor, and Taylor alone. Jude was climbing the steps, to it would be almost impossible for him to notice; and Daria had already retreated to Jude’s room. Connor liked Jude, or at least part of him, his ass. 

 

When they all sit in Jude’s room, Daria sits close to Connor. It was clear that she likes him, but he doesn’t seem to notice. All his attention is on Jude. The way Jude sit, legs crossed, on his bed. The way Jude sips from his soda until it's empty. The way his voice changes, both high and low. The way Jude flips his hair out of his eyes when he goes to written.  In short, Connor’s only focus is on Jude, not on the work, not on the girls, not on life.

 

He feels himself, oddly enough, with Jude. Jude is different. Jude is like Nick, Jude feels better than Nick. Although he’s only known Jude for a day, it feels like an eternity. A wonderful eternity. When he got the call this afternoon he was asleep, and hated that it woke him. Now, he would have probably die if he didn’t answer the call.

 

He was dressed in less than two minutes. Wearing clothes that he hoped Jude would like, a tight grey tee, and tight black jeans. He did his hair in it’s usual fashion, and spirits himself in the best smelling perfume his mother owned. He smelled faintly of vanilla.

 

He sipped his water, before answering question twenty-nine,  _ ‘What do you want to in your adult life?’  _

 

“You,” is what he wanted to say, and he would have if he and Jude were the only two in the room, but the words that came out sounded more like, “I want to graduate with honors, meet the one, get married, have two kids, and grow old.” Draria beamed at this, not that Connor noticed, he was too busy watching for Jude’s reaction.

 

Jude wrote down the answer, his small hand clamped around his pen, before looking up. “You?” Connor asked, and in his mind he thought,  _ There you said it, just in a different tone. You said you. _

 

“I want to graduate with good grades, go to college, find a good job, and die after my mom's. But still young.” Jude swayed with his words, as if they were calming.

“You don’t want kids?” Connor asked, although that's not the part that bothered him. To hell with kids, if you could have the man sitting opposite of him.

 

“No, I’ve seen bad in this world, and within fifty years the world will be almost completely deprived of oil, and coil, imagine the inflation. Why bring a child into the world if you know that that's what they will grow up in. I might adopt, adoption is the best option.” This was reasonable, Connor thought. It’s not like Jude and Connor could give birth.

 

“Okay,” Connor said, scribbling down the words, ‘Adoption.’ “Are you going to get married?”

 

“No, I don’t believe in marriage. I mean, I want a longterm relationship, but marriages can be messy.” Jude’s eyes roll to a distracted Taylor, who sits on the floor, painting her toenails a glittery pink. Connor quickly wrote, ‘partner, no marriage.’ His handwriting barely legible. 

 

“Okay, and you want to die you?” Connor couldn’t help but sound concern at this. Jude laughed a short laugh, not the insane laugh you would expect from someone who is talking about their death, but a warm laugh, a laugh that melt Connor stomach; and raises both of his heads.

 

“I want to die at maybe, forty, forty-five. I want to live, but I don’t want to grow old. I want to live my life, but not live to the point where I’m fragile and frail.” But he looks fragile and frail now with his thin frame and pale skin. And Connor scribbled, ‘Frail, Fragile, Die young.’

 

Daria was not half a foot away, and she wanted to be seen for once. She pulled the sides of her shirt down, as if the shirt was to high. But she only made it too low, her cleavage catching the attention of Taylor and Jude. Not Connor, he was trying to focus on the next question. Failing, not being able to see the color of Jude's eyes. _ It for question thirty _ , he tells himself. But the truth is he already knows the answer. 

 

He follows Jude’s gaise behind him, and is greeted by a face full of cleavage. He smiles at the girl, Daria he thinks, and turns back to Jude. “Question thirty,  _ ‘What is your favorite color?’ _ ” 

 

That was the only confirmation that Taylor needed, and if she hadn’t been staring, intensely, she would have seen the face that Connor made when presented with the… breast.

 

She’s pulled back into reality by Jude, “Taylor, what’s that one color? You know the one, the blue?”

 

“Umm,” She digs through her large bag, “Miami Heat, or Blue Grotto.” She tosses the two to him, and he opens them; spreading the two similar colors on two of his fingers.

 

Connor can’t help but smile, to himself; because if he did it out he might be seen as a homophobe of a drag-phobe or whatever. For smiling, to almost the point of laughter, at Jude applying nail polish.

 

Connor is pulled from his thoughts of Jude by a warm sensation, on his thigh, where Jude had toughened him to get his attention. It worked. Connor instantly had to readjust the book he was using as a desk, to cover his crotch. “Hmm?” He managed.

 

“Which one do you think looks better?” Came the smooth voice, Jude’s hand lay suspended in the air, inches away from Connor’s face.

 

“Umm…” He started, outstretching his hand, his finger pointing to one of the colors, although in his mind they were both the same. 

 

“Blue grotto.” Jude said. “You?”

  
“Peach.” They both scribbled the answers.


End file.
